Scrozzle's Revenge
" " is the Christmas-themed episode of that premiered on Nickelodeon on December 14, 2019. Synopsis In Grid Battleforce HQ, the Battle Bots -- Cruise, Jax, Smash and Steel -- are busy making Christmas cookies. Steel pulls out a tray of cookies and questions if cookies are supposed to be smoking, which Cruise claims they probably shouldn't. Jax groans that they just don't know anything of Christmas while Smash just hopes they can finish their baking before Santa Claus comes. The other Beast Morpher Rangers -- Devon, Zoey, Ravi and Nate -- enter the room with Devon noting the cookies and Zoey regretting giving them a sniff. Steel exclaims his excitement over being able to meet Santa to his "brother" Nate, which Nate tries to skip out on, telling him that he needs to be on the lookout for the missing Scrozzle. Sadly, the other Rangers have plans, too, and are forced to step aside from enjoying Christmas with the Beast Bots.A few moments later, a call comes onto Ravi's communicator asking for the Rangers, causing the four to beat a hasty retreat, with Devon lying about the person being a "Zord plumber" and wanting to add bathtubs to their Zords, which Steel buys. As the Rangers leave, the Beast Bots are dejected that they can't stay and spend Christmas with them, but they try to cheer each other up by pointing out that they helped out the team in their own ways. Jax reminds them of how Zoey's mother helped popularize Zoey's X-Bikes by filming the Rangers chasing Avatar Blaze with the four riding on them and that she willingly destroyed a memory card containing footage of the team morphing to preserve their identities despite the possibility of improving her reporting career. Smash points out that Devon and his father, Mayor Daniels, didn't see eye to eye at first, remembering Devon's disastrous first job at the car wash, before changing their tune as he learned that Devon was the Red Ranger and willingly risked himself to save him when he was captured. Steel realizes that even when parents are upset with their kids, they still show how much they care, which Smash easily remembers with Ravi's disastrous decision to destroy Avatar Roxy and allow Avatar Blaze to steal the Mega Teleporters when he had explicit orders not to abandon them. Despite this, the bots are still upset until Devin runs in -- Scrozzle's been spotted and he grabs Steel to confront them. In the city, a Robotron was busy burning up the scenery while butchering lyrics to "Deck the Halls". As the Rangers arrive, they also spot Scrozzle by a Christmas tree. Steel's confused as to what's going on, but they know they'll find out soon enough. Devin tells Nate and Steel to take care of Scrozzle while he, Zoey and Ravi deal with the Robotron, then morph. As Nate and Steel reach Scrozzle, the machine angrily rants about how the team had destroyed the Cyber Dimension and he's ready to destroy their Christmas. Nate calls out to Scrozzle and sarcastically tells him "Merry Christmas". However, Scrozzle's ready and uses a strange Christmas-themed gun to blast Nate, trapping him inside an ornament. Scrozzle tries to do the same to Steel, but his Strike Saber blocks his shots. Scrozzle realizes his weapon is out of juice and sends out a group of Tronix to distract Steel while he escapes to refuel. The other Rangers confront the Robotron, Infernobot, and handily deal with the flame-based villain. However, this victory is dampened as Steel contacts the trio and lets them know of Nate's predicament. The three arrive at Steel's side, destroying the Tronix still swarming him, allowing the Beast Bot to tell the team that Nate's been "ornamentified". As the three as shocked at Nate's state, Scrozzle returns. The Rangers scatter, but Scrozzle nails Devin and Zoey, trapping them in ornaments. However, Ravi is able to blast the gun out of Scrozzle's hand, allowing Steel to snatch it and forcing Scrozzle to retreat. Back at Grid Battleforce HQ, Steel messes with Scrozzle's gun while Ravi and the other Beast Bots look over their trapped comrades. The group expresses worry over Steel being able to free them, though Steel reassures them he can. He points the weapon at his face, which Ravi gets him to point away, only for the Beast Bot to blast Ravi with the weapon, trapping him in the tree. While Ravi is angry that he's stuck, Steel bemoans that there's no way he can get them out. Nate tries to reassure him, reminding him of how he helped get his computer fixed after a Steel doppelganger damaged it. Reassured, Steel is ready to get the team out when he gets a call from Commander Shaw - a Gigadrone has been spotted and the rebuilt Zords are ready for deployment. Steel's excited - the bathtubs must be ready! However, Devin gets them on track and asks Steel to stay behind and help get the team out while Cruise, Smash and Jax pilot the Zords on their own. The Beast Bots are uncertain they can do such a job and the Rangers reassure them with incidents they aided them in - Smash throwing himself in front of Ravi to protect him from Turbinetron's powerful wind, Cruise saving Devin from Tubatron and Jax willingly throwing himself into danger to help restore his fellow Beast Bots. Reassured, the Beast Bots prepare to move out while Steel starts working on freeing the Rangers. Scrozzle reappears in the Gigadrone, a larger version of Infernobot, and starts torching the city as the Beast Bots arrive in the Zords. Jax realizes Scrozzle's in the Gigadrone and they resolve to stop him here and now. Cruise decides to take on Scrozzle on his own while Jax and Smash protect the civilians and put out the fire. Cruise is able to land a blow on the Gigadrone, leading Scrozzle to deploy two Gigatronix to aid him in defense. As Jax and Smash get the civilians to safety, Cruise is able to get the Gigatronix to destroy each other, then focus on Scrozzle. He's able to strike down the Gigadrone before he can destroy the Morph-X tower, seemingly putting an end to Scrozzle's villainy once and for all. Back at Grid Battleforce HQ, Nate instructs Steel on putting the finishing touches on the reversed weapon. Steel is worried about it working, but Nate reassures him. Steel fires the weapon and, thankfully, the Rangers are returned to normal. While the team congratulates Steel for saving them, Steel humbly tells them that Cruise, Jax and Smash are the real heroes -- Scrozzle underestimated them and paid the price. With everyone safe, the human Rangers can spend the holidays with their families. However, it turns out they had other plans -- they wanted to spend it with the Beast Bots and they had a special trip planned for them. Steel thinks that they're going to the mall and expresses his desire to see Santa's Village. However, the surprise is one better as Jax picks up familiar jingling and realizes who that could be. Marching through the doors is Santa Claus himself, who invites them to join him at the real Santa's Village. The Beast Bots are more than happy to and both Rangers and Beast Bots head off to the North Pole. Triva *This is the first official Christmas special for the franchise created under Hasbro's Allspark Pictures, the eighth while with Nickelodeon and the eleventh altogether for the franchise. *The episode takes place after the events of the season one finale "Evox Upgraded". External links * Category:Episodes Category:2019 releases Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks Category:Hasbro